


Oh, Fair Diana.

by luximency



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dark Waters Diana, F/F, Solar Eclipse Leona, This was posted for the fanfic contest, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luximency/pseuds/luximency
Summary: Diana's evening sucks until she walks in the door.





	Oh, Fair Diana.

“Why the moody face, Diana?” Twitch giggled, drying a glass with a very torn up tea towel.

 

Diana scowled and turned her nose up at him. “None of your business, you overgrown rodent.”

 

“Well,” he frowned. “That wasn’t very polite. I’d think  _ you _ grew up in the sewers instead.” 

 

“I don’t have to be polite to a drug obsessed stinky criminal.”

 

Twitch clutched his hideous yellow claws to his chest and raised his eyebrows. “And they call me nasty.” The bell above the door dinged as it opened, alerting the barmen to a new customer.

 

A tall, armor clad woman strode in, her heavy metal making clunking noises as she stepped through the door. She had an excessively large shield on her back yet she walked with surprising grace.

 

Twitch’s ears perked up.“Oh? Looks like a new customer I can test my new cocktail on,” Twitch smirked. 

 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to test new drinks at work,” frowned Diana. 

 

Twitch cackled and dragged out a dirt-ridden jug and a syringe from the cupboard. “Report me to the authorities if you like.”

 

She just rolled her eyes and turned to the woman walking over to her. She was...rather pretty, Diana noted. Her hair was flame coloured, almost candescent and her eyes were fierce. The giant shield strapped to her back gave off a commanding presence and Diana wondered what kind of army she belonged to.

 

Twitch slid over as soon as she sat on the bar stool. “Well, hello there,” he leered, grimy plaque-covered teeth bared. “If you’re looking for drugs, you’ve come to the right pla-”

 

He was cut off as Diana roughly shoved him out of the way, glaring at him. “Sorry about that,” she said, clearing her throat and standing up a little straighter. “I’m Diana, your host for this evening, what would you like to drink?” 

 

“Oh, hello,” the woman blinked. “My name is Leona.” She stuck out a strong looking gloved hand to shake.

 

“What a lovely name. I haven’t seen you around these parts before.” Diana took her hand and smiled, fingers almost crushed in Leona’s strong grip. “I wouldn’t recommend getting a drink off  _ him _ ,” she pointed in disgust over at where Twitch was mooching around at the bar. 

 

“You do not trust him?”

 

“No one should. His speciality is ‘Spray and Pray’ which is essentially absinthe, lemons, pineapple juice and a heap load of dubious drugs. I’m not sure it’s entirely legal,” Diana grimaced.

 

Leona tried to stifle a laugh with her hand but it just came out as a little snort. “Well, I do not know what I would like to drink but it is definitely not that.”

 

“Ah, well, it’s my time to shine then. I’ll make something that you’ll definitely like,” Diana winked and tipped her hat. She turned to the bar and plucked a white rum off the shelves, getting to work.

 

“I look forward to it; I have heard you are quite the sorceress with your concoctions.”

 

Diana’s cheeks flushed and she looked away. “That’s a very strong compliment for someone who hasn’t tasted it yet,” she said, shaking a container of pineapple juice.

 

Smiling, Leona held her gaze and stretched her arms, flexing her very obvious muscles. “What can I say? I am a strong woman.”

 

The white haired woman coughed loudly, suddenly feeling very shy. “May I, uh, ask what a lady as radiant as yourself is doing in this bar?” It was the norm to lightly flirt with customers, which Diana had no problem doing but this woman was making her feel slightly flustered.

 

“That is for me to know and you,” Leona rested her hand on her chin, “to find out.”

 

“A woman of mystery, eh?” Desperate to show off, Diana threw the bottle of white rum in the air and caught it with a hand behind her back, opening it with one hand. 

 

“Oh! Wonderful!” Leona clapped, clearly very entertained. Her face was lit up and Diana couldn’t help but notice the little dusting of freckles on her nose.

 

Diana bowed, and poured the rum into a beautiful, slender looking glass. “Thank you, thank you.” She pushed the glass towards Leona and winked. “A Sunshine Cocktail for you, my love.”

 

She cringed internally, not really planning on laying it on this thick. Thankfully, Leona seemed to be enjoying every moment of it.

 

“This looks truly stupendous! I am in marvel of your skill,” she said as she took a gentle sip of the drink. 

 

“So, what do you think? Did I pick something you liked?” 

 

Leona pretended to think about it for a few seconds, her armor clad hand on her chin. “Hmm...I’m not sure,” she said as she furrowed her brow. She seemed deep in thought. 

 

Diana’s face fell slightly as she prepared herself for her first ever piece of negative feedback. This wasn’t what she expected to happen.

 

“I haven’t had anything to improve on before,” Diana moped.

 

Leona looked at her and then suddenly came to a conclusion, a light bulb turning on in her head. “Ah! I have realised what would improve this cocktail,” Leona said triumphantly. 

 

Diana looked at her, eager for any kind of observation. “Yes?”

 

Leona motioned her to lean forward, bending in close over the bar. Diana followed her, slightly confused but willing to go with it nonetheless.

 

“What did y-” Diana started but she was cut off by Leona yanking her necklace forward and planting a giant kiss on Diana’s cheek. 

 

“There!” Leona smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
